


Run away, little Sister

by Puppele



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppele/pseuds/Puppele
Summary: Klaus is saying goodbye to Rebekah, 1×16





	Run away, little Sister

Run away, since my anger has no end,  
It's your light that has led me through anguish, through hurt and dark,  
But your love had you seized - and you easily gave me up.  
I'm not to distinguish an enemy from a friend,

I'm not to believe our family can be healed.  
Run away, little Sister. I cannot be stopped or ceased,  
A beast's the one that always spawns a beast,  
Satan's the one who needn't be saved or peeled,

The apple falls not very far from the apple tree.  
I remember us, children, we had our faith, our love,  
We believed that His aid would descend from the skies above.  
Run away, little Sister, since it will never come.


End file.
